


Filling the Void

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, PWP, Revasel Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan greets Solas wet and naked. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling the Void

She could hear his footsteps across the planks as he came toward her room, deliberate enough to announce his presence. Revasel had seen Solas walk without noise, walk atop snow, so she knew his footsteps could be light and that he gave her the courtesy of preparing herself for his arrival. Today she didn’t have the energy to wrap herself in a towel, so when the door opened she simply stood, rivulets of water dripping from her breasts, water pooled about her knees.

_“Vhenan.”_

Amusement rippled across his wolfish features, full lips curving into a smile as she stepped from the water onto a towel she had laid out on the ground. Her _vallaslin_ traced the shape of her body, and his eyes traced their paths down the rise of her breasts and over the curve of her hips before he raised them to her face once more.

“You sound so exasperated, _ma lath_ ,” she smirk, shaking water out of her hair like a dog and laughing when he made a face at her antics. “You’re in my room now,” Rey flicked her hair out of her eyes and walked over to him, trailing a finger idly down his chest for a moment. “Help me dump the water off of the balcony.”

He opened his mouth, perhaps to scold her about the wisdom of walking out onto her balcony where the soldiers _might_ happen to look up and see her in the nude, but quickly snapped his mouth shut and shook his head instead. Instead, he heaved a longsuffering sigh, dramatic as always, and helped her with the large tub. The water went sailing over the edge, but Rey didn’t wait to see where it fell, brushing past Solas very deliberately, glancing over her shoulder.

When she turned back around, intending a quip, she found him so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Immediately his hands reached out, one tangling into her wet hair to tug her into a kiss, the other pulling her toward his body, grasping her hip and holding her close.

Rey’s hands hovered uncertainly a moment before they rested against his chest, her mouth opening without prompting to deepen the kiss. Her finger weaved into the material of his sweater and he backed her toward the bed, groaning in a way that was almost soundless, his chest rumbling with the noise.

“Why must you always do these things to me?”

His voice was edged in desperation, his blue eyes hard with an edge of storm grey as he pushed her back onto the bed. Solas’ hands were on either side of her head, hovering above her, that dark and nebulous thing that made her stomach churn etched into his features again.

“You ridiculous woman,” his voice dropped lower, his lips at her neck, kissing down toward her collarbone. “You have no idea…”

He trailed off, glancing up toward her, eyes softening as he pressed softer kisses to the rise of one of her breasts, a hand trailing idly down her hip. In her chest, her heart clenched and spasmed, her breath caught in her throat at the tender feelings that so often threatened to udo her in his presence.

“Always with the surprises… _Vhenan_ ,” his voice was soft as he pulled away to undress himself, very deliberately, his blue eyes never wavering from where she laid on the sheets.

Rey watched him, impressed with the deftness of his fingers, the sharpness of his features, the way he held her gaze more than his body could. She’d seen him many times before, of course, lean instead of wiry, no taller than the Elven men of her clan, but better built, his arms and legs stronger, more robust. Across his back were a thousand freckles, like stars, from where his pale skin had been burned by the sun in his youth, and  his hands were as rough and as sure as his smile could be wolfish, stealing her breath away.

But she never tired of him, especially when his eyes raked over his body and his trousers dropped to the floor, leaving his feet wrapped, too impatient to take the time in the moment. Rey never minded, not when she could kiss the skin of his shoulders, could feel his body, firm and strong, beneath her fingertips.

“Come to me, _ma lath_ ,” she muttered, even as he was already moving toward her, eyes darkened with desire, his lips on hers in an instant, pulling her against his chest, skin to skin.

His hands trailed down her sides as he pressed her again to the sheets, his lips caressing the blades of her ears, sending shivers down her spine with each gentle movement of his mouth. Solas was cavernous, she thought, her hands gliding down his back, one resting on the rise of his backside, pressing her closer to him. There was a gaping hole somewhere inside of him where people should have gone, and now she was filling it.

He groaned, lips following the winding path of her _vallaslin_ down her body, over the rise of her breast where his kisses grew fervent, hungry. His tongue swept over one of her nipples, tasting her as surely as he had many times before.

“I never tire of you in any aspect,” he had once said, and when his fingers began to trace shapes just past her navel, slowly traveling toward the inside of her thigh, she believed him.

“Solas—“ His name escaped as a breath hissed between her teeth, her hips lifting from the sheets, desperate for his touch. “ _Please_ , stop playing.”

He chuckled, the sound sending vibrations along the sensitive and heated skin of her breast, making her shiver lightly, breath catching in her throat.

“ _Ma nuvenin_ ,” he muttered against her skin, and his hand finally, _finally_ , slipped between her legs to press her against her, fingers moving languidly, taking his time.

Rey groaned and pressed back, and moved her hips against her, her lips falling open as noises of pleasure fell from her lips. Her eyes closed, but she didn’t need to have them open to know he was watching her, the way her body moved, how it looked while aroused… His gaze would be intensely blue, all the grey fled from his eyes, which would be hungry…She loved the way he looked at her, his polite mask gone and replaced by Solas as he really was, a candid and lonely creature with eyes that burned like twin blue flames.

Solas kissed her, every bit as hungry as he always was, for her affection, her attention. One of her hands grasped the back of his head as they kissed, pulling him close, his body stooping, hovering over her as his fingers slipped between her folds momentarily, teasing. He had promised not to play, but it was too much to hope that he would keep _that_ promise.

“ _Ar lath ma_ ,” she managed when he broke the kiss, though not before worrying her lip between his teeth for a moment, his eyes half-lidded and smoldering.

“ _Ar lath ma_ , Revasel,” he muttered in return, voice rough with want, and then slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them to make her arch against his hand.

It went on that way for a moment longer before Rey pulled away from him, grabbing his arm to pull him toward her. Gladly, he moved, her touch seeming to melt him, to give his body fluidity, though his eyes never once left her face. She reached out to him, her hands gliding over his shoulders, down his arms and across his chest, her eyes following her hands until she reached between them and took him in her hand.

His body tensed and he groaned, bracing himself above her, his fingers twining into the sheets on either side of her head. His blue eyes flickered closed for half a moment in which he was beautiful and she was struck again by the plains and peaks of his face. Solas was a remarkable man, especially when his lips quivered with his own groans and grunts of pleasure, pleasure she was bringing to him with her hand alone, stroking the now familiar length of him.

“ _Vhenan_ …” His breath caught and he pulled away, taking a moment to catch his breath.

His lips caught hers, hungrier than before, his need to be loved and held almost a visceral thing between them. Sometimes, she wondered how long he had really been alone, how many people he had come across that had rejected him, what made him into the man he was, walking the dichotomy between wisdom and pride.

No matter what he did, that would always draw him back to her, she was certain.

“Come to me,” she repeated, brushing her hand along the side of his face and watching him lean into her touch as if she alone could fill the unquenchable void that ached within his chest.

Though sometimes Solas was playful, now was not one of those times; this would be fast and desperate, both of them clinging to one another for stability, needing one another deeply in every way. And yet his lips did quirk up into a smile, softening his features, as he spread her legs and settled between them, pressing a quick and affectionate kiss to her stomach.

Then he was pressing into her.

Rey would never tire of the feeling of him between her legs, inside of her, the way he filled her so completely. She loved the way she could feel him, not simply his body, but the emotion that passed between them, and though she wondered where it came from (was it because they were both elves? Both mages?) It stopped mattering the moment he began to move inside of her.

Wrapping her legs securely around his waist to restrict his moment but press him deeper, Rey took her lover into her body and let him set the pace.

He moved quickly, pressing in deeply, making her cry out his name as he muttered Elvhen praises into her ear, things she couldn’t understand with her mind, though the cadence stirred something deep within her. Her hands clawed at his back as he drove them both closer to completion, his voice thick with emotion as he hid his face from her in the crook of her neck.

She could feel the burning pressure in her stomach mount just in time for him to slow his pace.

“Not yet…” he groaned, pressing heated kisses to the column of her neck. “Longer… _Please_ …”

His voice, so passionate and desperate, sent shivers down her spine as she pushed back up against him.

“Solas, _ma lath_ ,” she managed, and took one of his hands, holding it as their pace slowed for a long moment, driving them both slowly to the precipice.

And then finally, finally it was over, and her body was tightening with release, and he was following her, her name on his lips as he came. She could feel him, all of him, until it was over and he lay against her, panting, until he finally pulled free of her.

Without his weight and warmth, Rey shivered from the cold.

“We’ll need to get new water for a bath,” he said with a soft laugh; Rey heard his feet hit the floor as he stood, then heard him mutter something about the extra blankets.

“I don’t have any intention of bathing again until morning,” Rey told him as she pushed herself up on her elbows, watching him as he walked across the floor to the chest she kept by her desk. “Have I ever told you that you have a very comely backside, Solas?”

He looked over his shoulder, his eyes amused and too grey again, the sharpness from them gone for the moment. “Once or twice, perhaps, though I certainly never tire of hearing it.”

Solas leaned down on purpose, giving her a better view, and laughed, voice sparking with playfulness that she was not unfamiliar with as he found the blankets. “ _Vhenan,_ you need to stand. We cannot sleep on those sheets.”

“So you are spending the night,” Rey swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, more cold now than she had been when she was still soaking wet. “Hurry up so you can warm me up.”

Solas laughed again and turned to face her, blankets overflowing from his arms. “I intend to, _vhenan_. Long into that night.”

Solas was many things, Rey thought, and hid many things, but you could always be certain that if he set his sights on something, he would be sure to see it through until the end.

“I look forward to it.” 


End file.
